


Meeting the Moon

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius repays a life debt and takes up a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



> Written on 11 June 2010 in response to [shiv5468](http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Hermione/Lucius: lunascope and xenagogue. The spell requires an intimate knowledge of the moon's phases_. Shiv forgave me for substituting Luna for Hermione.

"The spell requires an intimate knowledge of the moon's phases, which is why I've brought a lunascope," Lovegood says, holding up the device. "This one was my mother's, so please don't touch it."

It's not quite a glare, her expression, as she turns her eyes to mine.

"I still don't think all this is necessary," Severus says to me.

I shake my head. "We require a xenagogue on this expedition, and Miss Lovegood is the best to be had."

The slight curve of Severus' mouth is not lost on me, but I don't remark upon it. He knows me well enough to understand that I only ever have the best, and that I intend to have this girl—with him. Such was one of our side bets before contacting the girl, whose physical improvement over the past ten years is nothing short of remarkable. But I digress.

"How far into the forest must we go?"

Lovegood picks up her pack and begins walking. "You'll know that once we arrive."

We share a glance; Severus' expression is no longer amused, but then, he's never been a fan of the Forbidden Forest. I don't mind the girl's terseness; it's certainly understandable that she wouldn't have much kindness to spare for me, and while I sense that she does actually like Severus, she seems to understand enough about him to know better than to show it. In any case, we walk quietly and carefully through the wood for a long time until, at last, we step into a clearing. 

"Such bright stars," I murmur, glancing up at the canopy they make for us. I turn in time to see Severus rolling his eyes at my poetic turn.

"I'll set up the lunascope here. We can't see the moon, but the device will show us where it is and how to orient the candles."

"We know," Severus snaps.

I lay a hand on his arm. "Tea?"

"No. I want to get this over with."

I smile. "Then tea it is." 

Severus does not look upon me kindly when I hand him the basket I've been carrying, but he does set about making the tea upon an eldritch fire—eldritch so as not to disturb Lovegood's preparations—because I am the one who's funded this little project of ours.

I assume that he'll feel more properly grateful when I've his prick in my mouth, but until then, I'm content to suffer his displeasure. Tea goes well with most emotions, even those which stem from partially sanctioned infidelity.

The lunascope begins to whirr and hum. I find it charming. In fact, this entire outing is delightful. I've not had such quiet fun in several years. Circe knows that Narcissa is enjoying herself. I can't remember the name of her latest distraction, but from what I've heard, he's worth every Galleon with which my wife has been spoiling him. I expect that Mrs Snape hasn't permitted herself to know anything too specific about our intentions this night, but she, too, will benefit from them; we're here for her, after all, and it was she who prevailed upon Lovegood to assist us.

Severus is sloppy and shaking as he hands me a cup. "Damn it!"

I flick my wand in his direction to soothe his burning fingers. "Don't be nervous. Miss Lovegood won't bite."

"No, that isn't part of the contract," she says. "Now, let's review," she tells us, pouring her own tea and sipping from her cup before continuing. "The transfer of essence is a rather simple ritual, but it only works once, and timing is everything. The moon's position will be right in five minutes, so by then, we'll need to be nude and in position within the circle." 

I set aside my cup and begin to disrobe. I sense more than see Severus blushing. Such an innocent for all his cynical misanthropy. I'm amused.

"Don't be shy about things now," Lovegood chides him, pulling off her robe to reveal her silvery slenderness as she goes to work on Severus' buttons. 

He stubbornly finishes his tea before he allows her to get very far, but he doesn't protest more than that, and soon, we're arranged as planned within the pentagram. Lovegood looks to the lunascope.

"It's time," she tells us, reaching up to jerk my head down by the hair so that she can kiss me.

Ah, so much easier than I thought. She'll touch me to excite him, which is the point. I need no assistance. And yes, I know the hand stroking me quite well. Severus isn't going to back out of the fertility ritual after all.

"I need your semen," she says to him, which isn't at all erotic. 

But I can't mind it. She needs mine, as well, and Severus is enthusiastic with his hands in her aid. We fall to the ground and stroke and such eagerly until Severus' breath hitches. I feel Lovegood's hands move from my body to his, collecting his seed, just before I surrender mine.

The sound of something fizzing reaches my ears; it's followed by the words that Lovegood incantates over the goblet, and then the minx is coating her wand- _cum_ -phallus with it and moving Severus into position.

"Allow me," I say, casting the necessary preparation spell. 

Severus shudders, and then Lovegood is riding him. I cast another spell, and this time, Severus does protest, but I have no desire to see him contemplate what we're doing too closely. My mouth on his cock is sufficient to that purpose.

" _Mrmph!_ "

Yes, and perhaps too efficient. I wipe my face and attempt to ignore the throb of my own cock as Lovegood drives Severus to another orgasm, leaving him shaking and sated on the ground.

She surprises me when she begins to rub his back and Summons a blanket for him. "Lie still and breathe. The ritual's complete. Soon, you'll be able to go to her."

Soon, he'll be able to impregnate his wife. Lovegood has promised him twins and that no matter the co-mingling of our essences, the children will be his. They will be the only children he'll ever be able to beget; Lovegood's ritual isn't one that can be repeated, but then, it's one that will work every time.

_And that's my life debt paid_ , I think, watching Lovegood's skin shine with her effort. She is unfulfilled; a pragmatic witch, I expect it won't be difficult to persuade her. "Shall we?" I ask.

This time it's a rather savage glare with which she favours me. She approaches me, pushes me down, practically stabs me up inside of her cunt. Her muscle contractions are almost painful, but my pleasure begins to grow. 

I could just take it, but I want to hear her cry out. I want my name falling from her lips. It's difficult—I'm not as young as I once was—but I manage to shift myself and her so that I'm fucking her into the underbrush, my hands clasped around her wrists, my weight pushing her into the ground more deeply with every thrust. I'm hurting her as she is me, but we both want that; I can read it in her eyes.

Her heels are digging into my back just above my arse when I realise that it's I who is speaking. "Fuck. Oh, _Luna_. Fu—"

Following this realisation closely is my second orgasm of the evening, which is followed by Lovegood's inarticulate cry of pleasure.

Severus laughs. "Indeed. How nicely you did that."

His words are for Lovegood.

I've lost my other side bet.

I sigh. "I won't mind paying up, I suppose."

"I'll prepare the potions once Hermione is feeling up to it."

I sit up, annoyed. "You intend to make me wait almost a year?"

"You'll manage," Lovegood says, stretching serenely before gathering her belongings and then dressing herself. She shakes her head at me when my expression turns quizzical. "No, not with me. I've got what I wanted from you."

She says this as though it wasn't worth it, what she got from me. I am offended, challenged. Determined. When I tell Narcissa—damn, will I tell Narcissa? Yes, yes, I tell her everything, and when I tell her of Lovegood's impudence, I expect she'll want to help me "win" the girl.

Narcissa has a lovely knack for making one obedient.

"Thank you, Luna."

"You're welcome, Severus." Lovegood turns to me. "Goodbye, Malfoy."

To her Disapparating form, I say, "Good night." I do not turn towards Severus before Disapparating, myself.

I've seen his mocking expression once too often to desire to see it again. Ah, but I cannot be too irritated by the turn of the evening's events; we met the moon, did Severus, Lovegood, and I, and soon, my Severus and Hermione will have their family. That challenge will keep him rather more busy than not as I seek to discover the needs of our xenagogue.

All the better to meet them.


End file.
